GE2/Development page
Hi all! I've decided that given the scope of this project and its development it'll need moving to a dedicated page. (Note: Galactic Empires 2/GE2 is a development name; hopefully we'll have something better by the time we're done.) Introduction (?) Six thousand years ago... A war. A war so grand and vast the powers unleashed shattered worlds and tore out the hearts of stars. As one the civilizations of the galaxy, unified under the flag of the Order, rose up against an ancient and malicious evil - the Grox, cybernetic warlords ruling the heart of the galaxy. The Order intended the war to bring about the collapse of the Grox, opening up the centre of the galaxy to colonisation and trade, and to bring the great powers hidden within the Galactic Core into the hands of the galaxy. The war was supposed to usher in a new era of peace. It failed. The Grox were destroyed, but not before trillions had died and planets had been stripped bare. The Order collapsed, and civilization regressed into an age of violent border squabbles and strife. Across the Five Arms empires fell to piracy, or even further into the recesses of tribalism and planetbound conflict. Chaos engulfed the galaxy. Until recently. One hundred years ago a small alliance of pacifistic species on the Galactic Fringe located one of the Order's forgotten warships. Seeing at as a way to bring peace to the galaxy they reactivated the ancient vessel, mounting a crusade of peace from the Fringe, all the way down their arm of the galaxy to the Core. Trekking through the derelict-filled Grox Hinterlands these pioneers flew onwards, towards the shining, pulsating heart of the galaxy. None know what powers they discovered there, but it was enough to bring order to hundreds of space-faring races, establishing the Confederation, governed by the gargantuan Council of Sapience, constructed around the Core itself. Stability swept across the galaxy. Peace and cooperation brought about the first forays in millenia through the maze of wormholes throughout the galaxy; in time, the labyrinth was fully mapped, and avenues and highways of trade and peace sprung up between the wormholes. Huge corporations were established, such as Omnium Mining and Kode Transportation, plying the galaxy for resources and cargo. The empty, shrivelled husk-worlds scattered throughout the Hinterlands were resettled, and soon it became not a place of fear and darkness but a vibrant realm of life. Fuelled by the Conferation's success dozens of powers, from those taking their first steps into space to ancient powers that have slogged through the aeon of conflict, have risen across the frontiers of the galaxy, each one bursting with ambition. Some wish to colonise and to mine. Some wish to spread their faith. Some wish to sample the sights of the galaxy. Some even seek to bring down the Confederation and establish themselves as the dominant power in the universe. Which path will you take to supremity? Notes and comments This is my second draft of the introduction to GE2, which would probably be put at the start of the main playing page. Because I would like to try and pull in some people from the main wiki (if anyone could post a flyer in the noticebar I'd be grateful - once we're done, at least) this introduction tries to give everyone a fair start. Depending on how many people we pull in, that'll affect how many planets we all start with - if we get, say, five, then we'll all start with one world, but if we get only one - or no one - then we might just have the amount of worlds we had at the end of GE1. And for Nra, notice that wormholes have been elevated as part of a massive wormhole/traderoute system, so you can get your stargates (in a way). Comments on this introduction? Suggestions? From Nra: Positivly brilliant. You should try your hand at writing novels and stories, Fegaxeyl! Put to the point, This is a great intro. However, I say we change the Council should be the ruling body of the senate, with the Senate as a way to keep empires in touch and in line. The galactic superpowers (Hunres, Heglareans, Karnasaurs, and possibly the AMP at a point) should be the representatives. As in Mass Effect, no one empire is strong enough to betray the other two. Finally, thank you for the stargates (I'd like the Karnasaurs to be credited for thier creation, however...). From Time: This is very cool, (Also, Nra, Fegaxeyl is not talking about stargates he's talking about wormholes.), and I'd like to start it ASAP. And maybe the council should just include all empires, not just 4 supreme and then the rest lower in rank. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:58, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks guys. Nra - writing novels and stories is what I do constantly! Unfortunately, none are published... yet. By the way, my point about the council is that it is all inclusive for empires that choose to join; it is optional, however, and players can opt out. The four main empires (and hopefully more from the main wiki) will be just one of thousands, in-universe at least. --Fegaxeyl 20:10, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Galactic Market and spice One of the main parts of this I'd like is a galactic market running side-by-side with the game. I'm not sure whether we'll stick it on the main playing page or not - personally, I think it should be its own page, but the two should closely tie together. The spices a terraforming levels would come into play, meaning that there is actually a point to saying 'Empire A colonises a T2 red spice world' or whatever. I think: *A T0 world produces 5 spices a day, a T1 world 10 spices, and so on. *Each spice would be worth double the previous version. Red = 2 Sporebucks (or whatever), Yellow = 4, Green (or blue; I'm not sure) = 8 and so on The Galactic Market would be a page where spices - and possibly special goods - could be sold. There would be two types of trade: *Omnium Mining Co. - the prices are a bit higher here, but it's a straight deal. Money is traded fairly for goods. *Player-to-player - the prices could be lower, but the players are entitled to adding their own rules and deals. A purchase of 100 spice might cost 150 Spucks, rather than 200 from Omnium, but there would have to be a tribute of 5 frigates... or something. In addition, players would also have a unique item. This could be either mined, or maybe manufactured. For instance, if player A wanted to build a superweapon (see below) they would have to go to player B for their special item which might be a crucial in the weapon's construction - a certain metal for 'resistor coils', perhaps. If the stuff was manufactured then it would have to be using a certain spice, which would increase player cooperation. If it were to be mined there would be the problem of knowing where the stuff is - a certain adjudicator player, who as well as playing also tells players when they have colonised a planet with a special item. This player - and I'm thinking myself here - would have to be honest and fair in the distribution of these special worlds. Notes and comments From Nra- Again, brilliant. I think that eash special material should reflect the empire, like Karnasaurs would have a material useful for constructing archives (as per Ilos), and Heglareans could have something for constructing, say, medical centers. Thats just my idea, however. From Time- Possibly you can pick a native resource to help you build random things and the gamemaster may also scatter some excess of these around the galaxy. Also this is cool. From Nra- Thats also a good idea. Similar to CyberNations, only you can choose which resources. What do you say, Fegaxeyl? From Time- I also play CN, Nra. Perhaps you can pick about 4 basic resources and one special? From Nra- Really? Whats your nation? And yes, that is also a good idea. From Time- Great, if Fegaxeyl thinks this is cool, then we have to decide the resources. Also my nation is Cascadia. The ruler is Nathan Flech (no, that's not my real name). Interesting ideas, fellas. How about you get to pick two special resources available in your home planet/system, and the rest are awarded sporadically throughout colonization etc? One would be a civilization-specific one, which for the Karnasaurs could be Archive Databank Transistor material, plus an additional generic one, such as Reactive Hull Metal or something.In addition, how about a readily abundant resource for ship construction? I would call it something plain like Hull Material that would be present on every planet in varying quantities. That way there is a positive correlation between the numbers of planets colonised and the size of the total navy size per player. --Fegaxeyl 15:18, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Good idea. An empire specific resource, and an enhanced version of a normal resource. As to the hull, that is also a good idea. We could also use the colony-types found somewhere in this wiki. Like mining colonies can produce 2X the normal amount of hull, and other resources, like food and happiness, should play in.The more food, the more citizens. More citizens means more soldiers and workers. Happy citizens lead to less problems down the road, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. We need to come up with more resources --Nra 'Vadumee 19:37, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Superweapons Superweapons would have to be regulated. None of us want another UE fiasco, I hope. Therefore, I propose that a certain subsection of our galactic council (which needs deciding) should be dedicated to assessing superweapon construction. A full weapon report should be given beforehand, so the subcommitee will be able to decide on the cost of the weapon, making it fair. Perhaps a demonstration? We, the would like to construct a type 3 superweapon capable of destroying planets. We, the proposal commitee, have decided that in order to construct your superweapon you will require: *2000 red spice *1200 yellow spice *... *100 conductor coil metal (which the player would then have to seek out) *500 workers What it this 'type 3' stuff? I think we should grade our weapons, too. They shouldn't only be for war, though. *Type one: Destroy fleets, create a wormhole (temporary) to summon reinforcements. *Type two: Destroy asteroid- and starbases and fleets, construct asteroid- and starbases instantly *Type three: Equivalent to planet busters, gravitation waves and fanatical frenzies, or to construct worlds at the rate of three galactic days *Type four: Destroy/conquer/eradicate civilizations in star systems, construct star systems at the rate of three galactic days *Type five: Micro-UEs and Ringworlds Basically, not only does the type affect its potency, it also affects how long it takes to build and use. A type one can be built in two days and be used once a day, but a type five requires ten days to build and can only be used once every five days. This preserves fairness, in my opinion. Notes and comments Confederation/Council of Sapience This is the successor to the Galactic Council and an incorporation of the Senate Hall into the game. It basically acts just as the Senate Hall did, but more formal. This is where things are discussed, and is a sort of talk page. It may be divided into an interior part, for formal negotiations, and an exterior, for Behind the Scenes/secret dealings stuff. It might not be the only talk page, though. I think that all species should automatically be given representation on the council within the game, but can opt out and leave the Confederation entirely, allowing them to act with more freedom but also more danger. Notes and comments Galactic Archival Center (?) (By time not fegaxeyl) Here, I'm thinking empires could record information and log various events such as pirate attacks, disasters and the like. It would provide an easier to use and hopefully more accurate way to store all of our stuff than using history. The stuff we want to store would be organized by a Timeline for the pirate attacks and stuff like that, including building ships. After writing on the main page like this: *Kronkey Empire builds 4 Frigates *Kronkey Empire attacked by pirates and loses 2 fighters You will take some time to post this on the archive page *Kronkey Empire constructs four fill-class Frigates worth § 100,000 *Kronkey Empire is attacked by a group of pirates and 2 fill-class Fighters are destroyed. Is this good or bad, or too complicated? Notes and Comments From Nra- I love the idea! I can be similar to or can be the Galactic Library on Karnas (which I need a patent on...). Or we can have certain sections for all the empires and such, and, possibly, eventually create an entire timeline page full of events to be considered canon for future reference. I need to come up with more ideas, you two are passing me up! Reply to Nra- Thanks, Nra! I think there might be some more stuff on it, like. . . hmmm. . . I can't remember what I was gonna say. Dang. It was something about the ship classes though, like their stats or something. From Nra- Excellent. Like how Annihlator-class destroyers are much more destructive then Eliminator-class destroyers. From Time- Exactly. That will be allowed in GE2, sort of unlike in GE1. Also, the number of ships, their strength, their energy, and lots of stuff will be filtered into battles to decide who wins, including luck to an extent, perhaps a slightly weaker force will beat a stronger force because their captains are well trained or something. From Nra- Excellent idea. I think, however, battles should be moved to another page, to conserve space, what with all the stats and that. Wormhole Network (?) I believe we should further integrate the stargates (if it spins in this galaxy, has nine chevrons, and dials out to another planet or galaxy, I'M CALLING IT A STARGATE!) into gameplay. I think it should be used for invasions on declared wars (surprise attacs should be illegal; war declarations have to be sent), trades, etc. I think there should be a page where we store our known addresses. To learn a new address, we either ask the council, ask the empire owning the world, search known worls for one, or randomly dial. For all but number two, the GMs decide if it works. Then, you can explore the world, and if your findings are unfair, GMs will edit it. For this, we'll need planet names, like instead of "T2, blue spice", we need "Planet Blahaha, a T2, blue-spiced planet w/ a stargate/wormhole.". GMs will make sure addresses aren't stolen. To assure fairness, the Karnasaurs (as the Gatemakers, and monitered by the Council (idea for a plot rise...) moniter the gates. If something illegal goes through, they inact Gate Security Protocal, or GSP. It will either turn the gate off, turning the illegal material or travelers into basic components (space dust, essentially), or, on an importent world, like homeworlds, or the Conderation Capital Structure (CCS), they can activate a shield to prevent correct matter reconversion. Notes and Comments Hmm... It's definitely a well-developed idea, but Stargates still take some flak here. But a compromise? Stargates should be orbital, and given a name such as... Linkgates. That's good enough. Empires would automatically start off with one, and could purchase further ones as their empire expands to facilitate rapid transport and trade, alongside the pre-existing wormhole network. Other than that, I like what you've come up with. --Fegaxeyl 07:05, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I'm willing to compromise. I'm thinking normal gates should be planet bound, but some gates can be orbital. This is because there is a stargate (still calling it that; call it what you want) is on the CCS, so most stargates should be surface gates. But I will allow some spacegates. As to the purchasing, I think you can purchase addresses, but buying gates doesn't seem right. Empires start with one address: The address to the CCS. From there, they can learn or buy more addresses. Also, if we should enter in 8-chevron addresses (inter-galactic), then there should be a special power source, buildable from a special resource. However, I think inter-galactic gating would be too complex. 9-chevron ("codes",rather then the usual "box") addresses can be used to gate to ships and the CCS, and "shipgates", meant specifically for that, should be purchasable for a high price, due to the requirements for a built-in power source, to prevent the future energy costs for dialing. Shipgates will allow empires to gate onto vessels they need to get to, but faster then convential FTL travel can allow. I'm willing for a bit more negotiation on this. --Nra 'Vadumee 19:27, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Original proposal Okay, well, we all enjoyed Galactic Empires until it was unfortunately terminated by a burst of powergaming. We could restart it, but why not reinvigorate it entirely? I'm talking about creating not just a central page for the playing of empires, but associated pages including: *A galactic marketplace, which would be similar to our Great Spice Crisis game but with more variety. For instance, empires could colonise worlds with a certain special resource or spice. These can then be traded amongst empires for other goods or money, which could then contribute towards certain 'megascale projects' such as UE- or Ringworld-style devices. Certain rules would have to be put in place to create a balance in the market, of course. *A galactic map, with various special zones that confer special abilities to players, such as: **Extra money **Extra ships **Extra workers/soldiers/whatever **Other benefits such as faster travel etc **In addition, if one version is disseminated to the various players then we can work on plotting the map as the story goes (this idea needs some refining) *A dedicated roleplaying page, which allows us to free up the talk pages for comments etc *A possible link to The Senate Hall or our own, purpose-made galactic senate subgame *Any other cool ideas we have So: questions? Comments? Criticisms? Hopefully, this could supersede and improve upon our old GE. --Fegaxeyl 16:27, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Brilliant, positivly brilliant. Special merit to the creativity, Fegaxeyl! I agree entirely with this. And, if we have to speartip it at the end, I have a grand idea for a crisis (or tip of the climax).No spoilers, just in case. And we could have it occur in the canonical universe. Spy, Time, whats your idea? But heres a few points to think of: *More powergaming/godmodding has to be controled *Amount of gameplay specificness (I might go into detail with the ships again, lol) *Rules as to whats fair and whats not (Stargates should be fair; they're ment as a way to connect the Universe, for any species to use as they wish.) *Plot development; do we want this to culminate into a story (if it has a climax) as GE eventually did, or should it be a never-ending RPG, as GE was meant to be? * Finally, how to we set up the Empire Info area? We just need to think about these, and we'll be set. --Nra 'Vadumee 19:38, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :I HATE STARGATES (SO MUCH)!!!!!!!! Otherwise this is a great idea. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:01, September 30, 2009 (UTC) I see it as more or less unending, but like with GE conflicts and storylines should rise up from time to time. Stargates... well, I would say that there would be wormholes instead, or a central location that allows access to various wormholes at once. --Fegaxeyl 14:48, October 2, 2009 (UTC) (1. I never said anything about stargates (2. I won't include stargates (referance to the franchise here and there...) (3. *lolz* (Stargates should be fair; they're ment as a way to connect the Universe, for any species to use as they wish.) *lolz* Anywhy why don't we just ignore the stargates series as if it never existing, m'kay? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:22, October 3, 2009 (UTC)